


Old Habits

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M, Soulless Sam, winchester is such a strange last name once youve written it a bunch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sam just wants to snog his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Habits

Dean was back in the picture, he was going to visit Lisa and Ben whenever he could dig up the spare time. Sam was thankful—soullessness made his selfishness ignite.

Their first night sharing a motel together, completely alone and shrouded in darkness, Sam crawled into Dean's bed. 

"Dude," Dean barked, sitting up, propping himself on his left hand with his elbow locked. 

"What?" Sam's face contorted in the dim light, his puppy dog eyes glinting in the moonlight that fluttered in through the window. Dean gulped.

"You haven't wanted to sleep in my bed in, like, three years," Dean retorted. "And now you want to cuddle?"

"I just thought—"

Dean narrowed his eyes as he sank back down into the comfort of the bed, unable to decline his brother. Sam grinned wide as he laid himself down, resting his head inches from Dean's. He could smell his brother's breath, it was minty now that they'd brushed their teeth. Thank God hunters still knew what hygiene is. 

"Hey," Dean piped, somewhat alerted, as Sam's lips brushed his. He didn't, however, jerk away.

"What, now?" Sam inclined impatiently, pulling back a mere inch, his eyes searching Dean's. The older hadn't even noticed how Sam had managed to get Dean on his back, his Sasquatch of a brother towering over him.

Dean felt his cheeks burn as he studied his brother. Flustered, he stammered his reply, "W-what... What are you doing?"

Sam snickered. "Uh..." His eyes fell as he searched his head for words. "The... old routine?" He snorted.

Dean opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He frowned slightly, yanking his brother down so he could crash their lips together. Sam hitched a noise of approval as he straddled his brother's lap. Dean had definitely missed this.


End file.
